Bleeding Heart
"Bleeding Heart. You know, like the flower." History Bleeding heart doesn't hate anything about anyone, he just has a bad case of bloodlust. He has a reputation for killing anyone he meets... If anyone actually knew he kills everyone he meets. "Always have a plan. For anything." He first tried killing at the age of four. His target was his uncle. He one day took his uncle to a waterfall he claimed was, "Almost as brilliant as Ruby herself." once they had arrived, Bleeding Heart took a jagged rock and cut up his uncles wings. His uncle struggled to escape, calling for help. Bleeding Heart then took the rock and shoved it in his uncle's throat, to stop him from gaining attention, then shoved his uncle into the lake beneath the waterfall. The fall alone would've injure his uncle, but his uncle's bleeding throat was what killed him in the end. Bleeding heart then took the body to a nearby river, and didn't watch the body drift away into the sea. Bleeding Heart was watching his uncle's blood drip off his talons. "What is this beautiful liquid? It's definitely as brilliant as Ruby herself. "I want more! More blood!" Bleeding has never met Ruby, leaving him with no ideas of how to kill her. He lives in what used to be his Mother and Father's cabin, their skeletons hanging as decorations. As his brother and sisters skulls hang as lanterns, where Bleeding Heart only lights red candles in. "It's not as brilliant as blood, but it's close enough." Bleeding is constantly traveling, just so he can meet new dragons. He keeps records on how many dragons in a tribe he kills. "Trickwings are easy. 65. And my favorite, Deathwings. 10. I just love icewings though! 59. And us skywings and our majestic blood! 145. Not to mention those iridescent Seawings! 35. Swiftwings are also very fun! 83. The challenging sandwings are also fun! 124. And then the geodewings. 3. Mudwings are super fun as well! 87. Then those Driftwings. I love them all! 26. Leafwings are the most innocent. 54. Aviwings are probably the best to hunt! 132. Rainwings and nightwings are no problem. 156 and 12. Last but certainly not least, Flamewings. 34." Only the dragons who actually see Bleeding kill know he's a murderer. That is if they're not caught by him. Bleeding is relentless when he discovers someone who's seen him kill. "Oh my! You saw that, didn't you. I suppose you deserve something special!" Special usually meaning torturing the dragon until he learns what that dragon fears most, and then finding a way to kill the witness with their worst fear. "Bloody beautiful." It was when Bleeding Heart turned 28 where he earned his name. Bleeding had found an animus dragon scoping out the mountains. Bleeding knew that his target was animus because he had seen the nightwing enchant a coin, making it duplicate itself if the nightwing was low on money. Bleeding instantly knew he was looking at the opportunity of a lifetime. Bleeding had kept an eye on the animus for over two years, and when the day Bleeding turned 28, his plan had come into action. First, he pick pocketed the coin away from the Animus, leaving him a note that said, "Surely you're a smart dragon. If you want your enchanted coin and your daughter back, bring me something that can be negotiated with. You can find me at diamond spray delta." The animus dragon had fallen for Bleeding's trick, he arrived at the delta to find that the dragon who had stolen and kidnapped two important things from him weren't there. The dragon slumped over, thinking of what had happened to his daughter, when bleeding leapt onto his back. "Now, I what something negotiable for your coin and daughter... what did you bring then." Bleeding Heart asked. "YOU! I have brought you an object i myself enchanted. It can create anything you want." Bleeding grinned. "Great! That will be quite nice. Now for my end of the bargain." Bleeding laid the coin on a rock. "And your daughter... I never kidnapped her. She's back at your home... safe and sound asleep." the animus knew what his thief meant by, asleep. "YOU!" he growled, but Bleeding had cut his throat. "Beautiful!" /bleeding heart said, gazing at the animus dragon's blood. Behind him, however, the animus dragon aimed his hand at Bleeding. "Y-y-you'll pay! Your name is how you'll appear!" Then the animus died. Bleeding then felt as if with every heartbeat, he felt more... sick. Targets Bleeding will kill anyone he meets, but he still has certain dragons he would like to kill. Here is a list of them. (list contains mostly names he has heard other dragons mention){feel free to add any you think should be on this list} *OceanCurse *Abalone *Queen Ruby *Queen Scarlet *Queen Coral *Queen Glacier *Riptide *Peril *Clay *Tsunami *Starflight *Queen Glory *Deathbringer *Sunny *Queen Thorn *Luminescent *Mosssong *Moonwatcher *Secretkeeper *Winter *Kinkajou *Carnelian *Icicle *Qibli *Turtle *Umber *Sora *Bigtail *Tamarin *Onyx *Pike *Flame *Changbai *Sepia *Fearless *Boto *Ostrich *Anemone *Thrush *Alba *Marsh *Mindreader *Coconut *Pronghorn *Snail *Peregrine *Ermine *Newt *Mightyclaws *Saimang *Arid *Barracuda *Garnet Category:SkyWings Category:Content (EpicKieren66) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters